Foolishness
by Aerial.Acers
Summary: Alex Mercer sees another Supreme Hunter, which means more killing on the streets. When he finally brawls with the monster, he finds out he gets more than he bargained for. SH/Alex, rape involved. Read at your own risk.


A/N: If you don't want to read this, then don't. It's a fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. That means a story made by a fan. _"Unleash your imagination."_ If you suffer from serious mental images/eye strain from this then that's on you. I warned you once, not gonna warn you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own the game [Prototype]. Activision does. Radical Ent. created this game. Give props to them too.

This story takes place after the events of [Prototype] Alex Mercer still tries to eliminate the Infected, as well as the Military. The Supreme Hunter (I'm warning you now, I made an extra Supreme Hunter. If you don't like the concept then you can press the backspace button) idea originated when I was playing the Supreme Hunter Hybrid event, One Thousand Suns. I thought, "Hey, maybe I should write about one."

Although it originally wasn't going to be written like this. The idea for the other content came when I had a dream about the Supreme Hunter and Alex....And then my friend just put more flame for the fire.

Hehehe...Stop blabbing, get writing. Enjoy.

/Author's Note.

* * *

From the moment Alex Mercer saw the Supreme Hunter, he knew it was a bad idea to go up against it. But hey, it was for the good of the people, right?

_Right?_

After saving the city from a near Hiroshima event, Alex knew that he still had unfinished business. Places to be, Infected to kill. The place was Times Square, and it wasn't looking good. The people were mass Infected, and thank goodness the jarheads were here to save the day.

"Finally," Alex muttered after hacking a Hunter to death with the Blade he just transformed his right arm into. "The cavalry's here."

_BOOM BOOM BOOM!_ The tanks were getting straight to business; Shooting the mass of Infected that were taking over the large area. The blood-orange sunset complimented that gratuitous amounts of spilled blood and scattered body parts. For Alex, it was painting a bloody picture on a canvas. It seemed the military didn't mind Alexander J. Mercer, the one who started it all, killing off the hordes of Infected. Ground units aided in the spree, their automatic rifles aiming at the monsters and sending them to their deaths. Alex then shifted his biomass to Hammerfists, smashing way the skulls of infected men and women, a serious look painted on his face.

What seemed like hours were only minutes as the Hunters approached, roaring and jumping on top of the tanks. The big brutes used their monstrous claws to smash away the armor of the tanks to get to their delicious reward: Human flesh. Alex didn't pay attention as the Hunters grabbed their prizes from out of the tanks; Their teeth sinking into the soft and sweet flesh of a human being. The screams made it all the more enjoyable for the Hunters, and it was deemed a feast.

Alex whipped around as he saw that more reinforcements were coming. This gave him some time to get a snack.

Or two.

He snatched up an infected man in a jogging suit and punched a hole right through him. The dead flesh made its way to Mercer's body; and, since Alex was biomass, it absorbed it with no worry. He repeated the process two times before the militia came back with more tanks and more ground troops.

And that's when everything turned into chaos.

Mercer whipped around to the sound of a deep, shrieking cry. Only when the owner of that voice emerged was he intimidated. "A Supreme Hunter?" He muttered. "I thought I killed them all..." What Alex Mercer didn't find out was that when he finally found Dana in the hive and left with her, the Supreme Hunter was still alive. Barely. After copious amounts of consuming, it started to breed. When the Supreme Hunter Hybrid caught up with Alex, the Hybrid managed to make 5 Supreme Hunters. Though biomass is created easily, Supreme Hunters need find a host that have the right blood type (specifically the same blood type as Mother) to create offspring in. The Supreme Hunter Hybrid had a hard time finding the perfect type until it finally found hosts that possessed the same blood type as Elizabeth Greene.

The Supreme Hunter looked as it did when Alex first saw it. Big and ugly. It's exposed teeth and gums made it all the more gruesome, along with its deformed torso and claw. It was hideous. Short and to the point. "There's no way the military can hold him off. I need to handle this before more than just the Infected are killed." Alex morphed his right arm into a Whipfist and waited as the Supreme Hunter landed in the center of Times Square. Then that's when Mercer took action, taking a running start before Blacklight kicked in, propelling him even farther as he jumped into the Supreme Hunter's direction.

The monster noticed this, however, and swiftly moved out in time. Alex landed face first on the concrete, but that didn't stop him from getting up. His nose was bloodied, but the broken bridge of it was already healing. The Supreme Hunter was maddened by this and growled at Alex.

_This is going to be much harder than I thought._ He pondered. _Let's just hope I can keep up with this thing. _With a leap the Supreme Hunter ran the opposite direction of Alex. "Hey, hey! Just where do you think you're going?!" Mercer bounded off after the creature, nearly matching the same speed as it. Building after building one chased the other. The Supreme Hunter grabbed a water tower and threw it at Alex to catch him off guard, but he merely dodged it. It slowed Alex down just a bit, but he gained speed back after a while. Then he saw where the Supreme Hunter was leading him to.

A hive. It was a former military base, but it was deteriorated. The trademark bloody color of the infected building showed with near pride (if buildings had any pride). Vines of red snaked across and around the base, as well as through the cracks and the area around it. He stopped and looked at the base, then and at Supreme Hunter. The thing leapt into the base via a hole on the side of it. Mercer hesitated, but he followed. He didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to get rid of it. If he didn't, all the citizens of New York City would be annihilated.

* * *

The interior of the base was just as bad as the exterior. The vines were splayed all across the sides of the walls, crates were covered in it, and there was no sign of life.

Except for the Supreme Hunter and Alex.

Both of them stood there, looking at each other. Frankly it was like some scene of an old Western movie. Alex Mercer thought that the Supreme Hunter would have said, "Draw!" and pulled out a gun. But silence fell between them until the SH roared and charged at Alex. He reacted quickly and ran towards it, kicking back and sliding past it right in between its legs.

The giant fist of the monster pounded the ground, and Alex immediately knew what it was using. Groundspike. He leapt into the air and latched on to one of the metal beams before the black spikes shot out from the ground. He smiled to himself as he let go and transformed his arm into the blade and whipped past the Supreme Hunter, slicing its side as he shot by. Blood poured out of the wound but quickly stopped as the cut healed. Alex whipped around and glared at it, but as he turned around the thing had some sort of a triumphant gleam in its eyes.

"And what're you giggling about?" He growled. The Supreme Hunter clenched its fists and roared as tendrils shot out of every part of his body. Mercer couldn't dodge this one, and as a result he was impaled. The tendrils speared his stomach, chest, left leg and blade arm, rendering him in pain. Alex grunted and saw that the other tendrils slipped back inside, but the ones inside him weren't. "What the f-" He was being pulled towards the Supreme Hunter by the tendrils. Alex immediately took action, painfully using his free arm to wrench out the tendrils. However, they were latched unto him, wrapping around his stomach and waist. "No! _Get off of me!_" The Supreme Hunter stopped them, and for a moment Alex was relieved. The moment was short lived; however, as he was pulled down, back to the ground.

"Ugh..." The tendrils that were stuck in him made it excruciating as he was forced on the ground. The creature crept closer to Alex until it was standing in front of him. It glanced at the blade arm and, with a curious tilt to the head, knelt down and grabbed it.

"Stop! J-" Alex screamed, the Supreme Hunter was twisting the blade arm. It was on the verge of breaking, every bone in the weapon begged and screamed, threatening to give in and snap. His eyes burned angrily into the infected's and then paused. He realized what the Supreme Hunter was trying to make him do.

Transform the arm back.

_"In you dreams!"_ Alex hissed and kicked the thing in its abdomen with his free leg. It didn't have any effect, and it only agitated the Supreme Hunter. With a quick turn of the wrist the Supreme Hunter broke the arm, leaving Mercer screaming and writhing. "Nooo!" The tendrils that were pierced and wrapped around him gave way to newfound pain, giving him more agony. The Supreme Hunter looked at the pained man with a...sort of monstrous glee on its face. Alex abided to its will and transformed the arm back to its normal form. Already he could feel the bones starting to reset themselves, but the pain wouldn't go away until an hour or so.

The Supreme Hunter still held on to the arm, even after it transformed back. Alex didn't know what it would do next but he knew it wasn't good. He had to think of something fast. More tendrils came from it, appearing from the left side of its ribcage and piercing into Mercer's right leg. Blood pooled underneath the man's leg, staining his jeans as well. Another tendril, this time it speared his free arm and bound it to the ground. Alex groaned in pain, thinking that it couldn't get any worse.

And then it got worse.

The Supreme Hunter let go of Alex's arm and grabbed both of the man's legs. One claw grabbed the kneecap, while the other grabbed the thigh. Mercer looked on as the hands wrenched his legs far apart from each other. _Oh, no no no...Please don't._ He thought as he saw additional tendrils appear from the monster's back and snaking to him. His brain racked, trying to figure out what to do. _No, no no. I can't use my arms or my legs. Crap. If I move those tendrils will make each movement hurt. I don't care about that, but the fact that each of them is wrapped around me..._

The Supreme Hunter growled, the red and black tendrils stopped at the crotch.

Alex shook his head slowly as he stared at the tendrils. The thick yet wirey strings unzipped his pants and slipped inside of them, rubbing his crotch through the boxers. "No, crap-Stop!" Mercer wriggled but stopped, the tendrils that were inside of his arms and legs gave him agony as he moved._ No, no...Please. Okay...transformation...I can't, otherwise-urgh..._ The Supreme Hunter added more tendrils to the already numerous ones that pinned Mercer to the ground. They snaked around his neck, making him shiver. The tendrils at the crotch intruded his boxers and began to tickle and tease his cock.

"Er-ahh," Alex groaned, trying to get his mind set. He collected his thoughts and planned. _I can't transform...Otherwise the ugly duckling will break my arms. I can't move...There has to be some what to get out..._The Supreme Hunter hissed at him; It knew that Alex was planning something. The strings of Redlight that were around his neck tightened. The man broke from his chain of thought and realized that he was being choked. "No!" Mercer was going to say, but he couldn't shout or scream or do anything. The tendrils were wrapped around so tightly that it became hard to even breathe. The Supreme Hunter's claws dug deeply into his kneecap and thigh, which made Alex wriggle with pain. _Oh God, there's no way out of this. That thing's going to kill me._ Finally the Supreme Hunter released his grip on the legs. At first Alex thought it was going to let him go, because the tendrils on his neck were loosening their grip.

He was dead wrong.

Instead it grabbed the hem of Mercer's pants and tore them in half in one swift move. _Oh. No. It. Didn't._ "You're paying for those." He mumbled at the Supreme Hunter. Alex realized he was talking to a monster who probably didn't even know what he was saying. _Well, so much for being sociable. _It next grabbed his boxers, but (thankfully) it didn't rip them in half. Instead, it pulled them down and tossed them aside, specifically next to the torn pieces of what was Mercer's pants. The shoes suffered a different fate. After they were taken off (as well as the socks), the Supreme Hunter tore them to shreds. _You bastard,_ Alex thought. _And those were a good pair, too._

_No, no no no no..._ The tendrils were snaking around his cock, and the tendrils on his neck were beginning to tighten again. The Supreme Hunter leaned in closer to Mercer until their noses touched. _Oh God, breath mint....It needs a breath mint._ Its breath wreaked of blood and other things that were unrecognizable to him. Personally, Alex didn't want to know what else it smelled of. The monster opened its mouth, teeth parting way to a long and black and slimy tongue. His eyes widened as the tongue was making its way to his lips. _This thing is going to fucking kiss me!_ Alex wriggled and turned his head to the side, but the Supreme Hunter grabbed his face and wrenched it back. His neck began to ache as the thick wires tightened around it even more. Meanwhile, the tendrils that were on the lower part of his body began to pump his member. Alex held in the urge to moan.

"Oh fuck...Please don't do this." He said to the Supreme Hunter. If it heard him, it didn't care. If it didn't...Well that didn't really matter.

Alex pressed his lips together when the tongue ran across them, leaving a slimy trail. The man whimpered as he felt a spasm of pleasure run through the monster. _This is so wrong...On so many levels. I can't do this, I can't. _His mind rushed through various ideas to crawl away, but Alex couldn't -and wouldn't- accept the truth. He couldn't escape. Feeling lightheaded, Mercer began to weaken. This left the Supreme Hunter capable of...doing things to him. Nasty things, unspeakable things. Alex groaned as the tongue finally forced its way through his lips and into his mouth. The tongue explored his mouth and reached the back of the throat. _Shit..._ The man caught the taste of blood at the back of his throat. _This thing's a fucking eating machine. I need to get it off of me. Now. _Alex mustered up enough courage before biting down on the monstrous tongue. The Supreme Hunter screamed and pulled out his tongue from the mouth. He could tell that the thing was enraged, but he didn't have time to look. Quickly as he could Alex began to crawl away from the Supreme Hunter, grabbing the tendrils and pulling them out.

He managed to put a few feet between them before being harshly pulled back to the Supreme Hunter. It growled furiously and pierced more tendrils into Alex; They didn't wrap around him this time. Instead, they buried themselves deep into the ground, literally pinning him there. It grabbed Alex by the neck and started to choke him. Alex thrashed and started to spew curses at the Supreme Hunter, but to no avail. His windpipe was being crushed by the massive hand slowly and painfully. Mercer was on the brink of unconsciousness before the Supreme Hunter let go of his neck. The tongue was then put back into his mouth, continuing what it has started before. As he laid there, Alex tried to fight again, but the Supreme Hunter made sure he wouldn't. There were four tendrils that were stabbed into him. Each in his arms and stomach. The tendrils that pumped his cock went back to work, with the addition of one more that slipped into the slit. Alex moaned, giving in to the Supreme Hunter. His mouth opened wider, giving the tongue more space to slip into. The Supreme Hunter growled, shoving the long and slimy appendage deeper into Mercer's throat.

The gag reflex kicked in and Alex began to gag. However, it didn't seem to care and wriggled the tongue around inside his throat. It grabbed Mercer's hips and lifted them, a tendril making its way to his entrance. The Supreme Hunter withdrew his tongue and slipped it into the confines of Alex's shirt, covering the man's body with slime. Alex moaned as the tendril entered inside of him, playing with him. "You sick fuck...Is this how breed?" He grinned and said, "Oh wait. I forgot. You don't even have a cock." The Supreme Hunter growled and pushed another tendril inside of Mercer's ass, which caught the man off guard. Then another tendril was added. Alex grunted and cried out as they stretched him and were occasionally thrusted in and out of him.

The Supreme Hunter dug its claws into Mercer's thighs, watching him cry out in pain. Its eyes scanned the man's body; There was blood nearly everywhere on him. The creature's eyes stopped at Alex's hardening cock as it was being assaulted by the tendrils, pumped and intruded at the same time. Then it's gaze shifted to his face. Alex's cheeks were flushed, his eyes burning with anger, and his neck was bruised.

"And just what the fuck are you looking at?" Mercer hissed. The Supreme Hunter growled and leaned in. It stared at him briefly it made the tendrils that were on his cock retreat. Alex looked at it and moved a bit. He couldn't go anywhere, his hips were still being held by the Supreme Hunter, but not for long. Tendrils took place of the hands and held his legs upright. _What...?_ Mercer thought. He craned his neck to get a good look to see what the Supreme Hunter was doing. As he stared on, the man's eyes grew wide. He was not looking forward to this. The Supreme Hunter used its very own biomass to form a fifteen inch long cock. Balls and all.

_Oh fuck me..._

Alex Mercer screamed and wriggled, trying to get away from the monstrous appendage. It didn't work. His legs were being held by tendrils and his arms were pinned to the ground. An evil glint in the monster's eye appeared before it thrusted mercilessly into the man. Alex screamed in pain, the length of it too much to bear. He wasn't used to this at all, and even with the stretching, it was nothing compared to the pain he felt. The Supreme Hunter managed to get only 9 inches in before it hit the fleshy wall. Mercer cried out in pain and begged to be let go.

It wasn't moved.

It thrusted in and out of the poor man in an attempt to shove its cock fully inside. Alex screamed and begged every time the Supreme Hunter thrusted. This bothered it, and it forced a number of tendrils into Alex's mouth and down his throat. Gagging noises emitted from the man as he tried to scream again. Relieved, the Supreme Hunter continued, thrusting as hard as he could to break down the wall of flesh. Tears streamed down Mercer's cheeks, the tendrils and the thrusting both gave him blinding pain. Alex cried out once more, feeling the tendrils on his neck tightening, choking him. Bruises that were on his neck gave way to in aching addition to the pain that he was feeling. The Supreme Hunter let out a growl of content as he finally forced his cock into Mercer. Blood lubricated the man's ass, making it easier for the creature to move around inside. Alex was delving into unconsciousness, his windpipe and throat being brutally assaulted by the tendrils. _It's gonna fucking kill me. Rape me, then kill me, then rape me again..._

He moaned as the monster's cock brushed against his prostate, making his back arch. Alex sobbed as his vision began to blur with hot tears and the spots of darkness that began to appear. The Supreme Hunter slammed into him and against the prostate repeatedly, growling as it neared its climax. It pumped Mercer's cock with one claw while stabbing him viciously in the abdomen with the other. Alex choked up blood and managed a strangled scream, intense pain washing over him. His eyes fluttered into his head as he headed into unconsciousness, but he felt the searing pain of the Supreme Hunter's member thrusting inside of him one last time before it climaxed. Whimpering, Alex was forced to cum, the monster squeezing his member as he did. The hot liquid filled him, but there was plenty more. It spilled from his entrance and collected in a pool on the floor, along with the blood that dripped out from his ass. The Supreme Hunter withdrew everything from Mercer; The tendrils that pinned the poor man down were retreating to their master, one claw released its grip on Alex's thigh, and the other was wrenched out from the bleeding wound on the abdomen. The tendrils slipped away from the neck and out of the throat, returning to the Supreme Hunter. Alex laid there, his breathing shallowed and his lips blue from lack of oxygen. He blacked out as the Supreme Hunter walked past him, and ran outside to cause more carnage.

* * *

"Ghost Team on site, sir. We're ready to infiltrate." A commander reported to base via radio. A team of Devil Dogs cautiously went inside an infected base, looking around.

_"Affirmed. Report anything you see."_

The team of Marines looked inside the base.

"Crates, infected trucks, a-what...?" One Marine walked over to see a shape in the west side of the base. "...Holy shit." He poked it with the butt of his gun and saw that it was Alex Mercer, laying in a pool of blood and cum. "S-Sir!" He called over to the commander, who was examining a crate. The commander ran over and looked at what he saw, his mouth slightly agape.

"Oh God..." He pressed a button on the radio he carried. "Commander Johnson to base...We found Alex Mercer."

_"Get into defensive position now! Mercer i-"_

"There's no need for that. He's dead."

_"...What do you mean?" _

The commander knelt down beside Mercer and examined him. A large gaping hole in his abdomen, lips blue from the lack of oxygen, neck severely bruised from strangulation, and his arms and legs pierced with an object until they looked like swiss cheese. "Sir...He's dead. Looks like he's been tortured and rape or something." A silence fell for a long minute. Then, a reply came through.

_"Stay there and watch the body. We'll get Blackwatch scientists on the scene now."_

* * *

Well, there you go. If you liked it, feel free to review it. If you didn't then you can flame me all you like. You're just adding to my writing ability if you review about how terrible it was. If you thought it needed improvement, feel free to give me tips and tricks. Constructive criticism is the way to go. Never wrote this pairing before, and it will hopefully be the last I write of it. No more chinese food for me...


End file.
